Since boxing oriented workout or training session involves forceful and repetitive punching, precautions must be taken to prevent damage to bones in the hand. Most trainers do not allow boxers to train and spar without wrist wrap and boxing gloves. The wrist wraps are used to secure the bones in the hand, and the boxing gloves are used to protect the hands from blunt injury, allowing boxers to throw punches with more force than if they did not utilize them. However, the existing wrist wraps and the boxing gloves do not tracking the number of punches thrown and any other types of endurance data during the workout or training session. The number of punches thrown and types of endurance data provide valuable information as to the quality of the workout so that the trainers are able to identify weakness and different training patterns of the boxers. These information can be helpful to the trainers so that the trainers can target the areas that need to be improved while monitoring the health of the boxer.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a method of analyzing punching activities of a boxer during a training session. The present invention is carried out through a pair of modified gloves that can provide statistical and endurance data. The pair of modified gloves includes multiple sensors and display screens to enable the user to track the number of punches thrown during a workout or training session, as well as the force at which these punches are thrown. The gloves would also indicate other related data analyses such as, the time elapsed in between punches, the number of calories burned from the workout session, and heart rate monitoring during the workout session.